White Night Fantasy
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: MovieVerse: While tracking an unknown signal Optimus has time to think about what he most regrets, and when he reaches his destination, a surprize meets him. SLASH, OptimusX?


**Author's note: **The title of this fic is deprived from a song by Nightwish; they DO have a song with the title, but it was taken from a line in their song "Ever Dream" and I highly recommend it for you, because it is a fantastic song.

**Warnings: **Movieverse, SLASH (OptimusX???) and angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song, or the characters, and my fingers are cold; what more do you need to know?

White Night Fantasy

"_Your beauty cascaded on me  
In this white night fantasy…_"

"Ever Dream" Nightwish

"Optimus, are you sure you should go alone?"

Optimus was already transformed when his weapon specialist stopped him from going out on his mission "Yes Ironhide, I am sure."

"But Optimus, it could be dangerous, you should bring back up." Ironhide tried to reason.

"No old friend, I'd rather go alone, if there is any danger I will return for back up." Optimus returned and began to drive away. Ironhide transformed and drove after him.

"But Optimus-!"

"Ironhide!" Optimus put on his brakes and the black truck had to stop and go into reverse, Optimus had raised his voice, arguing with him wasn't an option anymore, but Ironhide needed to know something.

"Optimus…can I at least know why you want to do this alone?"

The semi truck let out what could have been a sigh, "No friend, I- it's not something I want to talk about- I just want to be alone…" he began to drive away again.

The black truck rolled after him again "But that's not like you Optimus Prime." Ironhide's use of his full name showed just how concerned he was about his friend and leader's actions. "Can't I just keep you company?"

"No Ironhide, leave me be." Optimus sped up again and this time Ironhide let him go. Something was bothering Optimus, and this time a consult with his old friend was not the answer he needed.

Ironhide let out his own robotic sigh and made a U-turn to head back, "Well Optimus Prime, I hope you're yourself when you return."

The road was quiet as Optimus drove along it, careful to obey the human's traffic laws and use his holo-form when there where cars about, but at this time he was on a small two-way road far from any city and there where few other cars around. The solitude was quite nice. He'd been traveling for several earth-days and the air smelled of salt, Optimus knew he was close to his destination; the beach

His mission was simple. A strange signal was coming from this area; he just needed to investigate it, identify it, and report back. Anyone could have done it with any company they liked, but Optimus had volunteered to do it unaccompanied, he needed time to be alone with his thoughts.

Megatron was dead. Dead. Optimus couldn't hide his pain much longer; he needed to be alone so he could express the grief that was eating away at his spark without alerting the others of his true feelings.

Before the war had torn them apart, Megatron and Optimus had been close… Closer than friends…Closer than brothers…They had been _lovers_. Optimus had been sparkbroken when Megatron began the Cybertronian wars; sparkbroken that Megatron had kept his plans of taking the Allspark secret, sparkbroken that he had known Optimus would not allow him to do as he wished…sparkbroken that when Megatron had offered him the chance to join him he had refused.

Of course he'd refused, and he would again, but what really hurt was that Megatron had _actually_ asked him to stay with him, and Optimus had no choice but to hurt Megatron, break his spark, when he turned down the proposal. If he lived to see the end of the universe he'd never forget the pain in Megatron's face, pain that he tried to mask with hate the rest of his life.

Optimus let out a whimper and he drove, even after all the battles, the years, the deaths he held on to his feelings for the once good-natured mech, and now he'd never have the chance to be with him again. Megatron was _gone_.

These thoughts repeated themselves, echoing over and over in his head in an endless torment, as they had been since he'd gotten Ironhide to stay behind, they would for the rest of his trip, anytime he was alone, and anytime he would be alone.

Once again he tried to make them go away by concentrating on his mission, with him beings so close to the signal's origins; he hoped that perhaps it would become easier to let go of his cheerless thoughts.

_This is a good place to turn off_. Optimus thought when he saw an exit to the beach.

He followed the road and came to an empty beach. At another time of year this beach was probably packed with humans looking to get away from their stressful lives, but in this season it was too cold and the white sand was deserted, with almost no evidence that any people where there at anytime all.

Optimus transformed, and searched for the source of the signal, but found nothing. He cursed himself slightly as he remembered, that the signal wasn't coming from the beach itself, but from the ocean, heading towards the beach, by this time it was close and it would not be long before what ever it was reached the surface.

Optimus found a place where he could observe the beach without being seen by his quarry and hide, once again being left with his miserable thoughts about Megatron and the love they had once shared. He cried out in an agonizing emotional pain, robots could not shed tears, but they could perfectly imitate sound of weeping, and the empty beach provided the perfect place to let his misery out.

It was dark when he suddenly straightened up. It was here, whatever it was, he could sense it, and it didn't feel friendly. He poked his head out from his cover to watch.

From the waves he saw something crawling its way to the dry land. It was mechanical, a Transformer. The moonlight silhouetted the mech; Optimus thought that there was something familiar yet unfamiliar about the shape of the obviously male mech.

Water dripped from his body as the strange Transformer stood up, he turned his head about looking at his surroundings. In the weak light Optimus was able to see the mech's face, he gasped in surprise; he knew that face.

"M-Megatron…?" he whispered in disbelief. No it couldn't be. Megatron was dead. Gone. And yet the mech that had crawled from the ocean seemed so much like Megatron, in his face, the way he moved and how he seemed to already know Optimus was there.

"Come out," the mech demanded in a voice that sounded only a little different than that of the tyrant "I can sense you."

Slowly at first Optimus rose from his hiding place and then sped up to face the stranger, getting a better look at him now that he could see him up close. His face was Megatron's and most of his body resembled that of the Decepticon leader. His arms were a slightly different build, as where his legs, but the most obvious difference was the cannon on his back that looked like the one on the back of the Decepticon Brawl in his Earth disguise as a tank. Optimus looked into the mech's optics; they were the same.

"…Mega…tron…?" he asked, his voice trembled as he spoke.

The taller transformer stared at him questioningly for a moment. "No," he answered, "Megatron is dead…I am what's left…I am…_Galvatron_…"

Optimus was confused by the answer. "What…? I don't understand…"

Galvatron shook his head, "Neither do I, it killed him and was destroyed, there should have been nothing left…"

"What?" Optimus asked again "What do you mean?"

"The cube," Galvatron answered "the human, he shoved it into my… _his_ chest, and that should have been the end, but I am here."

Optimus was slowly starting to piece it together, this mech, Galvatron, had something to do with Megatron and the Allspark, but what he did not yet know. "Go on." He insisted.

"Those insects…What did they do to the bodies?" Galvatron demanded suddenly.

"What bodies? The Decepticons'? They dropped them into the…ocean…" he understood in that instant, " You're!--"

"Yes," Galvatron cut in "The Allspark gives life and takes it away. When the Allspark destroyed Megatron and his body, along with the others, were tossed into the sea, his spark was reignited, the missing parts of him were replaced with the parts of _them_." He pointed at the cannon on his back "Brawl." To his arms "Blackout." His legs "Bonecrusher." He took a step back and showed himself fully "I am what was made from them, but I what I do not understand is why. The Allspark shouldn't have been able to create me; it was destroyed when Megatron was…"

Optimus didn't understand either, until he remembered the piece of the Allspark that he had taken from Megatron's body just after he died. That piece must have had something to do with this, perhaps since the Allspark hadn't been completely destroyed its powers where still active. He still had that piece.

"I…don't understand either…" he lied. He was never a good liar; unlike Megatron, Optimus couldn't keep secrets; so it did not surprise him when the other mech laughed.

"Maybe not, but you _do_ know something I don't, right?" Galvatron growled through the dark chuckle, "I remember Megatron's life; I can tell when you're hiding something."

Optimus stiffened. Galvatron _remembered_ Megatron's life? Did that mean he remembered _them_…? If he did…then…

Optimus' mouth opened before his thought ended and his words blurted out too fast for even him to understand them, "DidMegatronstillloveme?"

Galvatron cocked his head in confusion, "What?"

Optimus shifted uncomfortably, "I-I need to know…did…did Megatron…still love me when he died…?" his voice was softer and weaker than he wanted them to be but he had asked what he needed to and his tone didn't matter.

Or maybe it did, Galvatron's optics softened and Optimus recognized the pain that had been in Megatron's when he refused to join the Decepticon cause. "…Yes…" that was all that Optimus needed to hear, but Galvatron continued placing his arm around the Autobot's shoulders, "He never stopped…"

Optimus and Galvatron stood there in silence for a moment, red and blue optics locked in a mournful gaze for what might as well have been an eternity, before Galvatron's cold, salacious, lips rammed down on the Optimus' smoother lips.

He whimpered as Galvatron's hands began to travel down his body placing themselves at his hips. That was they way Megatron had always began things, gentle strokes would soon become rough touches, but Galvatron broke away.

"Sorry…" he said.

"No…" Optimus whispered putting his arms around Galvatron's head trying to pull him back down.

Galvatron put up a struggle and broke away again, "I am not Megatron." He explained "It would not be right…"

Optimus managed to push his mouth against Galvatron's; "Yes you are…" he told the taller mech around their interlocked lips, "Not on the outside, but in _here_…" he put his hand on Galvatron's chassis, right above his spark "…you _are_ Megatron…"

Galvatron seemed ready to protest but Optimus' hands started to wander down from his head to his back, Galvatron gave in to the longings overriding his processor that originated from his memories of Megatron's life. No, Optimus was right. He _was _Megatron; these were _his_ longing, coming from _his_ spark, not just memories.

Optimus felt Galvatron relax and let him push him onto the sand were they wrestled playfully before they began. Galvatron kissed Optimus hard, the autobot leader moaned in pleasure and surprise, though he had said that Galvatron was Megatron, he hadn't truly expected him to taste the same. He returned the kiss slowly, like he'd always done be for the war, half out of habit and half to test if Galvatron knew what to do next.

He did. With a half-moan half-snarl, he grabbed the Autobot's cheeks, forcing him to look into his optics; after this moment, Megatron would always surprise him with his next actions. Galvatron smiled and pulled both of them up. He kissed Optimus fiercely, while at the same clawing at his chassis. The armor surrounding his spark chamber retracted, and Galvatron pushed Optimus back onto the sand.

"Ohhh…" Optimus moaned as Galvatron began to caress his upper body.

"Ohhh?" Galvatron teased. "Ohhh? You haven't changed at all have you?"

Optimus laughed "I'd say the same for you, but it's not true."

Galvatron growled slightly "It wouldn't even be funny."

"I hear you complaining, but I see you smiling."

"Stop talking," Galvatron ordered as he lowered his chassis, "or we'll never get to the fun part." The armor around his spark chamber began to withdraw.

"Fun part?" Optimus repeated. Galvatron's hips began a slow rotation. His widened slightly as he realized what Galvatron was doing. "Just… like our first… time…ohhh…!" Just as he was speaking Galvatron thrust their pelvises together and energy flowed between them, causing both to moan with pleasure.

Galvatron's hips rose, "I thought it would be appropriate…mmm!" He thrust his hips down again, this time Optimus rose to meet him, their lips locked. Energy passed between them again, getting stronger with each passing and they moaned into each other's mouths.

"Opt…i…mus…uuhhh…!" the older mech removed his lips and moved his head to moan into his partner's audio sensor.

Optimus kissed Galvatron's throat, moving from where his shoulders became his neck up. He paused at his vocals and felt them vibrated as the Decepticon moaned his pleasure.

Galvatron moved his neck away and pressed his lips onto the Autobot's forehead, then his mouth passionately devouring his taste. Optimus returned the kiss eagerly, and just as passionately "Mm-Megatron!" He cried.

"_Galvatron_," the other corrected, "but, Ohhh….Oh …Optimus…" he caressed the blue spark beneath him, "…Optimus…I-I--"

"_I'm ready for it_." the Autobot and Decepticon leaders chuckled at their unison in words. "Alright then…" Galvatron finished.

With a smirk he brought down his chassis, Optimus pushed his forward, and with the contact of their chests, came their sparks. They moaned loudly and simultaneously. With the bliss of their sparks joining came a bright flash of light that left them both momentarily blind, still overloading they cried out each other's name (Optimus started to scream for Megatron but caught himself soon enough to change to Galvatron).

Galvatron let out a satisfied sigh as his spark disconnected from his lover's, and he laid his head down upon his chassis to feel the radiance of the spark within. Optimus sighed too, and suddenly became aware of the waves thrashing against their legs, as his vision returned he remembered that they were at the beach.

"M-Mega-- Galvatron…" he whispered softly looking up to the sky.

"Hmm?"

"Turn around."

Galvatron rolled off of Optimus and looked up at the sky as well, "What?"

"The stars," Optimus pointed up to them, "do they remind you of anything?"

The Decepticon stayed silent for a moment, he stroked Optimus's arm lovingly as he thought. "…Home…" he answered at last.

"Do you miss it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes…" he answered slowly "…I guess…"

"You guess?"

Galvatron looked away from the stars and into the blue optics of his beloved, "It's gone. There's nothing left of it but the ruins left by our war, how can I miss that?"

Optimus nodded, "You have a point, but what if we could rebuild it?" he asked.

"Feh! That would be impossible!" Galvatron laughed, "We would need the…Allspark…" he noticed Optimus looking at him. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"Maybe with your fusion with the Allspark… we could channel its power through you to rebuild--"

"No," Galvatron cut him off, "I can't, the Allspark brought me back to life, but I don't have its _powers_! I would need the missing piece of it!" he growled in frustration. "Besides, if I did," he added "I'd pick up were Meg- were _I_ left off as Megatron, destroy these 'humans' and rule the universe!"

Optimus didn't speak, but the way his optics flickered towards the road gave his thoughts away.

Galvatron chuckled darkly "You know were it is, don't you?" Optimus didn't respond, partly because he didn't want to and partly because Galvatron didn't give him time before he started speaking again, "Give it to me Prime; and I'll let you rule beside me like we did before…"

"Stop!" Optimus shouted, Galvatron seemed surprised at the out burst and shut up to let Optimus continue, "Megatron, Galvatron; whoever you are now; I don't want to be separated by your lust for power, not again… after just getting you back--"

Galvatron rolled on top of him; anger blazed in his optics like red stars threatening to explode "I didn't want to lose _you_!" He snarled, Optimus tried to wrestle free of the tyrant's grasp but Galvatron held him pinned tightly beneath him, "I wanted you to stay with me…" Optimus could hear Galvatron's voice beginning to tremble "To rule the universe with me, but you…!" he snarled again and squeezed Optimus's wrists tightly.

Optimus whimpered, if Galvatron squeezed any harder he was sure his wrists would pop off, "M--Galva…tron…PLEASE!"

"PLEASE WHAT!?!"

Optimus looked at Galvatron and whined softly; both of their optics' were shining with pain as they tried to understand how they could have gone from loving each other, to hating each other so fast. Slowly Galvatron's grip loosened.

"Maybe we're wrong…" he whispered, leaning closer to the Autobot's face.

"Wrong?" Optimus repeated.

"Wrong…_us_, we shouldn't be like _this_!" Galvatron's voice quivered slightly as he spoke, "Everything is wrong, it should be like what we had before, but it's not!"

Optimus couldn't keep his own voice from quavering as he wrapped his arms around Galvatron's neck "_We_ are not wrong, this war is wrong--"

"This isn't about the war, this is _US_!" Galvatron shouted "What happened to _us_, we used to be happy, but we stopped before the war tore us apart…why?"

Optimus sighed, "I don't know…" he kissed Galvatron's cheek. Galvatron locked their lips, and within minuets they were dancing their dance on the sand once again.

Galvatron rose the next morning with Optimus Prime still snuggled, recharging, in his arms. He looked up at the sky. The stars had already faded, but the sky was not yet filled with the light of the sun. He slowly untangled his arms from Optimus, so as not to wake his lover and stood up.

_I sense that Barricade and Scorponok, are still on Earth_, he thought, _Frenzy's barely functioning, but still here…Starscream…_ he growled in irritation,_ the coward must have fled…better get back before the idiot gets too comfortable…_

He prepared to transform and find the other Decepticons, but a quiet cry from the still recharging Optimus stopped him. Galvatron returned to his side, and kissed him on the forehead, "I…I'm sorry Optimus, the war is still on, I don't want the Allspark…I _need_ it. It's Power"

He transformed. His body shifted, twisted, interweaved, quickly and quite silently into his alt-mode. It looked as it had when he was Megatron, with the additions of Brawl's canon on his top side, and the human code USAF 4500X and the military star symbol that Blackout had donned in his disguise painted on his sides. Galvatron flew up and out of Earth's atmosphere. _I'll see you on the battlefield Optimus…_

A few hours later Optimus awoke, unsure of whether or not the events of the night before had been real. The imprints left in the sand form their love-making assured him that it had actually happened, but seeing that Galvatron was no where insight only disheartened him. The war was still on then, and nothing had changed.

_That's not true_, he told himself, _at least you know how he feels…_

Optimus knew it was time to head back, and tell the other Autobots of the new enemy (he decided that he'd leave out his former identity as Megatron), but when he transformed, he stopped and drove over their footprints, and other prints that would alarm the humans. This way they'd think that some punk kid was just messing around on the beach.

Optimus finally got back onto the road and began the drive back to Tranquility, to tell the others. His holo-form looked out the window and up at the sky, where he knew Galvatron had gone. _See you on the battlefield…Megatron…_

**Author's End note: **Please review, and be nice, my ego needs major boosting. Aside from the sex, I think this would be cool to be in a Transformers sequel (I mean the sex would be wonderful to have, but would _anyone_ actually do that in a movie based off an 80's cartoon?), the creation of Galvatron, and only Optimus knowing it was him. It would be awesome wouldn't it? Anyway, it took me much longer to write this than I thought it would, mostly because I have know idea how to do robot sex, and this is the most graphic thing I've yet written. Also I'd like to thank author **Cyndi**, if you're reading this,your Mega/Prime fanfics kept me from giving up on this story, (really I wish I could write robo-sex as good as you!) but I have to ask, you said the last scene in **Under These Beltane Stars **was inspired from a movie. Which one? Part of my brain is saying I know it, the other is say "Give it up Girly" and it is eating itself trying to figure it out, please tell me.

**Vulture Editor: **I think she did a pretty darn good Robo-smut scene for a first timer, but it's up to you the Readers to give her the ego boosts, so review or she'll cry and there'll be nothing I can do about it.


End file.
